


A crime story - School project

by Yogowaga



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan-centric, Chan gets a lil crazy, Cop Chan, Detective Jeongin, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Minor Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/ Yang Jeongin|I.N, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Murder, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Robbery, This is a school project, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yogowaga/pseuds/Yogowaga
Summary: Yes i made a Stray kids fanfic as a school projectJeongin asks a question that Chan rarely answers."Have you ever been involved in murder?""Yes, yes i have."





	A crime story - School project

A Crime Story - School project

Chan, a well behaved cop of high class. Had today received a case, a pretty peculiar case.  
When the boy had arrived on the scene it was much messier than anything he’d ever seen before, it was gross to be honest. It smelled like death and the looks on the people’s faces told him everything, expressions were either filled with pity and sorrow or pure disgust. Yes, it was not a pleasant sight but the tall brunette thought it was just rude to stare at an open corpse like that. Personally he wouldn’t like if people looked at him like that after being brutally murdered. But he wouldn’t like to stink like that either, it was a foul odor that carried through the wind and any person in the range of 500 kilometer would share their uncomfortable scent. Death wasn’t a pleasant smell. It was rotten and bitter, a scent that could make even a horse (who is literally incapable of vomiting) gag.

Chan’s eyes traced the scene to look for anything they could have missed but instead they fell on a familiar pair of shoes. For a crime scene maybe converse weren’t the most.. Respecting choice of footwear but the feet did belong to a highschool student with a bit too much knowledge for his own good so it didn’t really matter, right? He wobbled over to the owner of the informal black converse and reached to pinch the fluffy cheeks of the owner. With a loud grunt and swatting of hands the other boy already had an annoyed look on his face. Chan was probably not the first one to do that today, but it wasn’t his fault that the younger decided to be in a relationship with two other people that clearly adored him.

Or it was kind of his fault. Because if it wasn’t for him he’d never have met Felix and then he would never have been introduced to his new love interests. But it most definitely wasn’t his influence to date them. No, Chan rooted more for Felix and his soon-to-be date. If he’d actually get enough courage to finally ask ‘em out, but it was Felix so it might be too much to ask.

Nevertheless Chan decided to pull Jeongin into a hug after hearing his huffs while pinching the soft cheeks of the boy. Jeongin or as he was known as I.N. was a splendid detective. Despite being young the precinct still paid him to solve the crimes while Chan helped him catch the culprits. But this time the younger had a perplexed expression and was scanning the area while playing with his fingers roughly.

“You good mate?  
The youngers eyes darted around the area before they fell on the older and was met with a worried expression. He didn’t exactly seem ¨good¨ as he was breathing rapidly and swallowing every other second.

“I think i'm gonna be sick!” 

The younger yelled before blasting of towards the closest bush. Chan could hear loud belching and decided to just stay there until the other came back with a disgusted sneer covering his face. When he did, Chan patted his back lightly and gave him a sympathetic smile.

“Yeah.. the bloody scenes are though.”

He tried to reassure his friend while drawing circles on his back to soothe him. Jeongin was slightly too young to see when inner organs were pulled out of a pale rotting corpse, to be honest Chan might be too young for that to. At least in his own mind. Still the black haired boy enjoyed solving crimes way to much to stay away from a gore scene. The younger turned back to the older and looked him cautiously in the eyes before stuttering out a question.

“H-Have you ever.. I don't know.. Been involved in a murder?”

Chan was slightly taken aback at the question and gave the younger a questioning look, what did he mean with that? And most importantly, why would he ask that if he hadn’t been involved himself?. Although it was college life so he probably did though it was not expected that he’d know about it.

The older stuttered a little and hesitated before giving his answer, it was never an easy thing to tell people but he trusted Jeongin enough to let him know.

“Yes, Yes i have.”

It was 2014, Chan was only 17 years old and had a gang of odd friends. He couldn’t have loved anyone more though, they were nice and caring even thought Chan was among the oldest.

They were sitting in their shared flat all playing around and stealing each others candy, theoretically none of them were old enough to live on their own but luckily they managed to get a big and airy apartment in restricted area for young orphans. Although only one of them were actually an orphan they still managed to get the flat. Thinking back to it, it was kind of mean since an actual orphan might have needed the house more than they did but just because they had families didn’t mean that there were good families, no they preferred to call each other a family above their biological parents.

It was over all a calm saturday, they didn’t have anything to do or eat and since Woojin, the oldest, managed to get a job they had enough money to order a family pizza. So after the decision of treating themselves to good food, the lot got up and headed for the closest pizzeria. Chan could remember every second of joy and how the green neon sign of pizza hut lit up his happiness in only one glance, they had deserved this. But sadly it wasn’t like anything they had expected.

When they entered the food chain their bubbly chatter quickly quieted down at the sight of an armed man, he was aiming a gun towards the owner of the pizzeria and gesturing toward her to give him the cash, and sadly the boys just couldn’t stand by and watch as the woman filled his bags with trembling hands. Her expression was drowned in fear and she hadn’t even managed to notice the group of people entering, but the robber had.

He spun around and turned his gun towards the group who all flinched slightly before Minho raised his hands slowly to try to calm the man down Minho had always been brave but now the entire group were gaining nerves from their friends bold action and most so was Jisung. The younger boy gripped onto Chan’s wrist as his boyfriend pulled an attempt to save them, the hold was strong and Jisung could definitely have killed someone right there, but he wasn’t the murderer in this case. No, Chan was.

The armed man violently waved his weapon around as Minho approached him slowly, he loaded the gun and forced the other to stop dead in his tracks. Now the group wer sweating and all trying to bring their friends back to safety. Chan himself was os filled with dread that he barely dared to open his mouth but he managed too, he wasn’t going to let his friend be the first victim of danger. So instead the older had reached inside of Jisungs pocket with nerve burning care to go unnoticed, no one noticed, not even Jisung himself. Chan rummaged around carefully and found his hand on the apartment keys. He brought the sharp objects out of the pocket and smoothly connected the two keyes between his fingers, Chan wasn’t exactly used to fighting but when he was young and still lived in Sydney, people had tried to break in and he watched the police fight a burglar.

But now it was his turn to save the day. To protect his friends because for them he’d do anything, even kill a man.

And that's what he did. He jumped out in front of his friends and raised his key hand high into the air before he darted up to the armed man and aggressively tried a blow towards his gun hand, with all the luck in the world his fist had found his target and the man had recoiled in pain before dropping the weapon. But Chan wasn’t done. He brought his fist back up and barely gave the man time to react before the keys pierced his throat, Chan only continued with his attack because of the insane adrenaline that had filled his veins upon seeing his friend’s bravery. He wasn’t going to let some criminal threaten his friends.

And he wasn’t stopping. His fists were constantly thudding against the man’s face with a cracking sound and escalating blood all over the floor to the pizzeria. Chan’s hands were trembling with the blood covering his knuckles but he just couldn't bring himself to stop, he couldn’t. It was only when Changbin was able to bring himself into the action and pull him of the slightly dead criminal that Chan awoke from his trans and now he was afraid. He terrified of what he was capable of and could barely understand the damage he had caused.

“Is.. is he dead?”

Felix with his deep cave voice spoke up from behind so that Minho moved to feel his pulse but they didn’t need to confirm it to know that we wasn’t going to be moving again. His nose was smeared in blood and cartilage, you could no longer make up his more obvious face features.

Chan was now shaking in the arms of his friends who all made a solid attempts to soothe his fear, Woojin had brought him into his lap while Jisung was now brushing over his knuckles carefully with his thumb despite all the blood and all Chan could do was stare at the body in shock. He had done that, he had killed someone.

End.


End file.
